


A father & his son

by Momo_fics



Series: Frankenstein stories idk [1]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Black Character(s), Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Post-Break Up, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Racism, Racist Language, Relationship Advice, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Victor Frankenstein is a lot of things, he's a arrogant, stubborn, pompous man, who even has a God complex.Reality will soon bring him back to earth when he has to face the consequences of his actions & is going to have to step up as a role model for his brother, a shoulder for his friend, a caring partner to his future lover, but most importantly, a father to his son that he made with his own hands.
Relationships: Alphonse Frankenstein & Victor Frankenstein, Henry Clerval & Elizabeth Lavenza, Henry Clerval & Victor Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein & Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein & Frankenstein's Creature, Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein/Igor Strausman
Series: Frankenstein stories idk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is very loosely based off the book, musical, and one movie i saw a bit of. 
> 
> The key elements are still there it's just, rewritten in my own way.
> 
> (Also i may add drawings to this story but we'll see)

1789 October 15, 3:35 am  
Victor was beginning to grow frustrated, losing hope and motivation for his greatest dream to be brought into reality. 

The pulse was dangerously low, and the breathing was so faint you'd have to really sit there and observe closely. Victor sighs, putting his head against his hands. It was raining hard outside, lightning and soon thunder seemed to go off every 10 seconds.

He never did mind the rain or the storms, but being in a dark room only lit by a candle or two with an 8 foot being made it unnerving. Perhaps he should give up, Perhaps he should discard this wasted being and move on. Perhaps write back to Elizabeth, see his father, and other forgotten family members. Victor massages his forehead feeling a migraine coming on.

2 years, 2 years he spent wasting away in this laboratory. Isolating himself from the outside world. Practically losing his stubborn mind. He would go into a pit of rage if he hadn't been so exhausted. He moves away from his creation, thinking about pulling the plug and letting the pulse go out completely. He looks over out the window seeing the wind picking up quickly. Particularly knocking anything that couldn't stand ground over.

He was thankful that he lived in these stone walls. The thunderstorm was getting more aggressive now. Lighting going off at a rapid pace, he would be concerned with this but instead he lays his head down somewhere. 

The clouds circle around above Victor's home, looking as though a tornado would form. The raining and wind grow more intense, the thunder never ceasing to end. This keeps going and going till a lightning strike crashes down through Victor's roof right on top of his work. Victor quickly rises from his desk to turn around. Seeing a humongous hole ripped through his roof, shambles of rock and stone is now spread across the floor. He thanks God that it somehow missed him. He looks at the mess wondering what in the bloody hell happened.

He stops in his tracks hearing something take in a deep lung filled breath. He stays still, too scared to turn for whatever reason. Only deciding to move because of morbid curiosity. He gulps standing there, seeing a chest rise and fall more rapidly now. Not needing to sit there and look closely anymore.

He sees it's arms move from under the thin cloth he laid over the body. It puts its hands in his line of vision. Twisting and turning them, examining them. It puts its hands on the corner of the metal table it is laid on, pushing itself up. The cloth still covering its face.

Victor was watching from the dark corner, covering his mouth so it couldn't hear his harsh breathing. He should run, run and leave quickly, but the fear of it seeing him was too strong. Forcing him to stay put and watch. The creation slowly turns it's head looking around the room, it was about to get to Victor. He hoped that the small dark shadow he was in could hide him, unfortunately it did not. 

The creature was now looking straight at Victor. Seeming to jump a little when first seeing him. Though, it tilts its head, now curious. He shifts its legs off the metal table, pushing itself to its feet. 'Dear god.' Victor thought. The thing was intimately tall, even with the knowledge of knowing it's 8 feet tall; it seemed to be somehow taller. The creation begins to walk towards Victor, the sheet still covering its face. With each step the creature makes forward Victor takes back; Eventually running into a wall.

He tries to move sideways but no matter where he moves the creature moves. He was trapped, only being able to stand and wait now. The creature was now in front of him looking down. Tilting its head, probably examining the small man. It raises its hand, pushing it towards Victor.

"Don't you dare." Victor says sternly. It stops its hand for a short moment, looking at him. Only then continues to go towards it's face. Victor tries to move his head away but with the little room he had, it was useless. The creature touches Victor's face in a surprisingly gentle touch. Victor notes that the creature's hand is cold, its skin having a greenish tone to it. After stroking his thumb across Victor's face, the creature tries to touch his own. Only to get blocked by the cloth that somehow managed to stay on. Victor's eye twitch, for some reason growing irritated.

He snaps his fingers getting the creature's attention. "Take, the cloth, off." He spoke slowly, sounding unintentionally threatening . He pulls lightly on the thin cloth, repeating the word. Thankfully it understood, slowly pulling away at the cloth. Victor had this feeling telling him to look down, but again, morbid curiosity overtook him. The creature annoyingly fumbled with the cloth. (earning itself another eye twitch from Victor) But once the cloth was fully taken off, Victor took in a sharp breath. His eyes widened in horror.

The creature, was certainly deformed, seeing the stitching that ran across its face. Messily connecting the mismatched skin together. It's hair long going to its waist, black as a flock of ravines with what seems to look like lighting streaks go across it. The deathly pale white to infected greenish skin. He could see somewhat sharp yellowish teeth in its mouth from being slightly open. Its big muscled body structure towering over the now really noticeable small man. Its inhumane hands in front of him gripping the cloth. But most noticeable of all was its Shiny gold yellow eyes, staring past him into his soul.

Victor gulps, blinking rapidly as he looked into the face of this abomination. Victor was many things, stubborn, arrogant, and even a down right ass hole at times. But he was not a fool, and he recognizes that he has severely fucked up.


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature is alive now, what is Victor going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love this story so so much.
> 
> I hope you like it as well.

Victor slowly looks down, taking in a deep breath. He laughs nervously, still trapped in the tight space. He gently pushes the creature out of the way, it still surprisingly being passive letting him though.

He could see the exit, should he run? If he did, where would he go? He hasn't made any acquaintances. (Not like he could do with his skin color and noticeably curly hair; he struggled to straight out too look like the rest of them.)

And what would he look like running like a fool into a stormy night with nowhere to go? Also, what about the creature? It has certainly already grown attached to Victor. Being the first living being it's seen. He nervously bites his index fingernail.

He hears glass break, probably a beaker. He turns around to see the creature messing with his equipment. All his worries and thoughts quickly vanish getting replaced with anger.

"Hey! You bumbling fool, don't touch my things!" He storms over to the creature who is visibly startled. He stands in front of the monster with one hand on the hip and the other pointing at him.

If this situation wasn't so bizarre you'd probably find humor from a 5'5-7 man scolding the 8 foot beast. After Victor was done with throwing his list of insults he crossed his arms tapping his foot in annoyance. His eye now again repeatedly twitching.

"Go on, clean up the mess you made. Bad enough I have a huge gaping whole in my roof that I'm starting to feel was because of you too."

The monster seemed to shrink a bit from Victor's hurtful words. Opening one of its eyes to see if Victor has calmed down. The monster gulps, smiling nervously, showing it's somewhat sharp teeth. He looks down at his hands, nervously pushing his index fingers together.

Victor angrily squints his eyes. The creature seems to show signs of a personality, even some common sense. Just terribly naive and curious, he'll have to whip him into shape and teach him...WAIT! No- no no no no. He can't stay here and what? Teach it? Guide it through life and be a mentor?

He's goal should be to leave, the rain was letting up. He could get that bumbling idiot Igor to watch it. How come he hasn't come up yet with all this noise going about? He looks at the creature who was almost done cleaning the mess.

"You!" The creature jumps, Victor points to where it's standing. "Stay, don't move a muscle till I come back, you understand?"

The creature smiles and nods, awkwardly rubbing it's arm. Victor walks over to the trap door slamming it open. Heading downstairs to Igor's room, knocking impatiently on the door.

He hears a grumble coming from the other side of the door. A little sentence of swears and the door getting unlocked. Igor opens the door making tired eye contact with Victor. Only to see a little spark of life come to his eyes when he immediately sees who it was.

Igor tried to stand up as straight as he could. Not like he needed too, despite the semi hunched back he was still taller than Victor. Igor gave a nervous smile fumbling over his words trying to greet the smaller man.

"H-hello master..um it's a tad early isn't it? Do you need anything?"

Victor turns around walking back upstairs. "Come, I need you."

Igor's face turns a dark red. "O-oh ok. Is it something about your project you've been working on?"

"Mmhm."

"Do you need me to help lift a body part or get a new organ?"

"Oh no we don't need to be doing that anymore. But I do need you to babysit."

"...babysit sir?"

"Mmhmm."

They make it up the stairs, the first thing Igor sees is the empty metal table the being was laying on. He shifts his eyes over a little to the left now seeing the being standing in front of them waving innocently.

"Oh wow...sir, this is..it's so.."

Victor sighs, rubbing his eyes. "I know, horrifying."

"Beautiful." He replaces.

Victor looks at Igor then at the creature. "That thing? Really?"

Igor chuckles walking up to the creature. "Well of course! I mean...you did it! You actually created a breathing living being from your own hands! He's amazing.."

Victor rapidly blinks trying to process this. "Did you say he?"

"Well, I mean of course, you were making a man correct?"

"Yes but, look at it! It's grotesque."

"Well you made him that way, and please stop saying hurtful things you're hurting his feelings."

Victor looks over to the creature seeing that he had a hurt expression. Guess it made sense he understood, he understood when he told him to remove the cloth from his head and to clean the mess he made. Victor rolls his eyes.

"Oh bother, I gave him a spine so he better start using it. Look, all I know is that its-"

"He." Igor interrupts.

Victor sighs gritting his teeth. "Fine...he's alive making a mess of my lab, there is a big hole in my roof, and I'm going to have to figure out how to keep everyone in town not to find out about this. Bad enough they talk about me already, don't need anything else to devalue my name."

"That's the townspeople sir, not you. They just give you a hard time because you have slightly darker skin than most of us."

"Pfft, 'slightly' I'm as dark as dirt."

Igor had an unhappy look on his face. "That's not a bad thing sir, I actually really like your skin color..."

The creature looked between Igor and Victor. The creature noticed Igor's face turning a bit red. Of course an 8 foot monster would notice something Victor was terribly too dense to see.

Victor snaps. "Look let's stop talking about me, I need to figure out what to do with him."

"Erm...don't we keep him since he's kinda yours?"

"What makes you think I have to keep him? I've already proven to myself that I can create life. That I'm as good as God, there's nothing left to do."

"Well, you did spend two years on him, and he is your responsibility, he's like a son in a way."

Victor quickly looks up, his eyes widen, one of them twitching. He laughs. "A son? Please, in no such way."

"Well you did create him from hand and gave him life, you were I'm assuming the first thing he saw. He's been mimicking you this entire time we've been talking, he doesn't know anything about the world he's been brought into by you i might add . Which you are going to have to teach him about. He's at least by the book, your son."

Victor had his arms crossed, face neutral. Looking over to see that in fact the creature was mimicking him. "Pff, bull. This fictitious book you just pulled out your ass has nothing to do with me."

"Sir you refusing to take responsibility is completely irresponsible."

"Hey! Your job is not to point out character flaws. Your job is to be my assistant." They both look over to the creature hearing his stomach begin to growl.

"Wow, he's able to feel hungr pretty incredible sir." 

Victor groans. "I'm guessing I have to stop by the shops and pick things up now."

"You've guessed right." Igor smiled.

"Fine, whatever gets me out of here. Sun is rising anyway." Victor heads over to the exit. The creature noticed this and began to follow. Victor turns around hearing the loud footprints. He raises his hand up. "No, definitely not. You stay here with Igor, and don't get into anything else got it?"

The creature tilts his head a tad confused but eventually nods. 

"Thank god." He sighs heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone somehow gets confused, Victor is a black man in this version on the story.


	3. One thing after another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just keep happening in Victor's life

Victor tried his best to not get a lot of mud on his shoes and pants. He was practically stomping through the ground looking like an angry child having a tantrum. He had a good amount of groceries in his hand, wondering why each item had its own shop instead of one all together.

Doesn't matter, all he needed was some damn bread and he could go back home…. though that doesn't sound pleasant either. He takes in a deep breath, forcing a friendly face to seem less annoyed.

He looks over to see the baker. The baker perks up. "Ah if it isn't Frankenstein. Haven't seen you in ages, I've only seen that odd looking fellow come down to pick up food. Uh what's his name?"

"Oh um, yes his name is Igor my assistant. Hope he hasn't given you a hard time?"

"Oh no, no, he's a lovely little odd guy isn't he dear?" The baker looked over to his wife. She smiles at him nodding. "Oh yes he is very interesting looking. Um, where did you find him Victor dear?"

Victor was rummaging through his pockets trying to find some change as quickly as possible. "Hm? Oh erm, I didn't find him. He knocked on my door one night asking for shelter and the rest is history."

He said the last part a bit sarcastically, his facade falling a bit.

"Oh how strange, do you know where he came from?"

"Mmm, no he never really told me since I never asked."

"Ahh, interesting, oh maybe he came from one of those uh...freak shows? I heard a lot of weird things being held there." The wife said, not really speaking to either of them specifically.

"That's probably the only reason, but I'm sure it's fine. Victor here is a little odd himself, uh what's that place you came from again?"

Victor sets the change onto the table hoping this cursed interaction will end. "Umm..I believe Africa, my father told me I came from a tribe he ran into while 'discovering' the world or something." He uses the word discovered loosely.

"I see, well it's good he took you in. You should be grateful that he took you from those holes in the ground areas and putting you in a real home."

"You mean a hut...it's called a hut."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

Victor forces a fake laugh. "Ah yes I guess it is...I really should be heading back now."

"Oh, well I suppose you do want to keep working on those little trinkets you play around with."

Victor's mouth forms a tight line. His eye twitches slightly as the two continue to make jabs at him, Igor, and even his intelligence. Making it seem as though it was a miracle he became smart instead of him just simply being smart.

The baker hands Victor the loaf of bread, giving him what felt like a fake smile. "You have a good day Frankenstein."

"Ah, yes you too." He says through grinding teeth. His forced positive persona melted away. 'Fucking, inbred...arses…'

This wasn't the first time he had to sit through an ignorant conversation and it certainly won't be the last. Unfortunately he's used to the belittling tones, the annoying awe and amazement of the 'miracle' that he knew English, and wasn't a 'savage' like his people.

It honestly felt like he was in a world filled with ignorant slags and blokes. Whatever, he got what he needed, time to worry about more important tasks.

×××

Once he got back to his home, he noticed that neither Igor or the creature was there. His blood ran cold. Where did they go? He sets the food down on a nearby desk, looking around for the two.

He guesses they're in Igor's room doing god knows what. He walks nearby the door to Igor's room, hearing Igor talk.

"Uh alright now, what's this again?" He held up an old pillow.

The creature looks at the pillow scratching his head. "A….pillow?"

Igor smiles. "Right again! Good job Jr. Your dad is going to be so proud when we show him how much you've learned."

Victor clears his throat gaining both of their attention. Victor looked amused, and even a little impressed. He was only gone for an hour and the creature has already learned some speech.

"My my my, what do we have here?" Victor asked, walking up to them.

"Ah, sir I didn't see you there. Sir I can't believe it but jr here is unbelievably smart. When you were gone he learned how to say my name, he can name every object in this room, he even wrote down his own name."

Victor furrowed his eyebrows. "He has a name?"

Igor nods smiling, looking over at the creature to get the paper with the supposed name. The creature hands the paper proudly. Victor looked at the paper, his mood slightly sours.

"It's...my last name, with jr at the end. Written with pastel charcoal" He chuckles. "Oh I get it, you're joking with me hm? You taught him to write which he probably didn't even do to mess with me."

Igor blankly looks at him. "Nope, he did it himself and that is his name. He picked it out himself."

"Nnno, no nope. Not happening, if he must have a name it'll be yours."

Igor takes the paper back from Victor turning away from him. "Nope, your son, your name."

"He's not my son."

"He is your son. Ok Frankenstein, can you say what this is?"

Frankenstein squints his eyes trying to remember what the waxed cylinder was called. "A...candle?"

Igor smiles. "Right again! You're smart just like your dad."

Victor stomps his foot. "I'm not his father! And you, you will not take my name you understand me? The only person allowed with the Frankenstein name is me and my adoptive father. Not you, got it?"

Igor and Frankenstein looked at Victor for a moment then turned back to what they were doing. Victor blew air out of his nose frustrated. "You two won't ignore me, you're creature for now you hear?"

Frankenstein looked at Victor with half lidded eyes and a bored expression. He sticks out his tongue then turns back to igor naming more things.

"You little...brat…"

There was a knock at the door. Victor sighs. Of course there's something else. "I'll deal with you two later, especially you." He points to Frankenstein who was not paying attention to Victor.

Victor walks back upstairs to the door opening it. It was the mail boy. He smiles looking up at Victor. "Hello Mr.Frankenstein lovely seeing you this fine day."

"Hello Edger, nice seeing you as well." He leans against the door disgruntled, picking at the dirt in his nails. Edger clears his throat looking through his bag taking out a few letters. 

"You're the popular one today, received around 4 letters all from the same place."

Victor takes the letters looking through. Ah, they were all from friends and family back at home. One from his friend, his brother, his father, and one from...Elizabeth? She's...she's writhing to him again? How could this be? The last time he heard from her was when she broke off their engagement. Is she talking him back?

"Oh my..um..here Edgar take this, thank you for your services." He hands Edgar a dime, he smiles pocketing the dime. "Thank you Mr.Frankenstein, I'll be back if you have any letters to send."

Victor hums closing the door. He sits on top of his desk just staring at all the letters. Each having importance in it's own way. His brother who he hasn't seen since the day he was born. Who's probably been wanting some kind of guidance in life. His friend, who's known him since childhood. The only one who's looked past his appearance and liked him for who he was. The friend who helped him get into school by reassuring the school that Victor is in fact a worthy student. His father, the man who took him in after his real mother and father tragically died from invasion. He could've left him to die, sold him as a slave in the states. But for some reason he took him in, he still doesn't know why to this day. And last but not least, Elizabeth, his love, his bride to be. It's been ages since he's been in her embrace, how long it's been to look into her eyes. Once the engagement broke off he was so badly wounded. He wrote to her for weeks, months, letter after letter but still no luck.

Even though the letter was on the table he could still smell her sweet perfume. Pleasant memories start to come to him.

Unfortunately, he's pulled out of his happy thoughts. Feeling a large presence he unfortunately knows all too well leaning against him. He sees the long black hair in front of his vision. Frankenstein was laying his head on top of his. Looking at the letters.

"What...are these?" He quietly asked. His voice was somewhat deep but raspy. He sounded like a teenager more than anything.

"Oh great, you can talk. Suppose it makes sense since you already have a fully developed brain. These are letters."

"What are letters?" He asked picking one of them up.

Victor snatches it out of his hand. "Don't be rude taking things that don't belong to you. And a letter is basically a way to communicate with someone far away."

"Ooooh. Who sent the letter?"

"Some people from back home…"

Igor walks in looking at all the letters. "Ah I see you received some letters sir...oh...you got one from Elizabeth? I can throw that one out if you want sir." Igor tried to reach for the letter.

Victor holds it closely to his chest. "No! I-i can't throw this out. What if it's important? She might want me back…"

"I don't think so sir, she was very clear about you being broken up for good. Besides sir, she hurt you once. I don't think you should get your hopes up."

"Tsk, what do you know? You're my assistant not my adviser." He picks up all the letters holding them close.

"Look just feed to creature-"

"Frankenstein. Sir, please. Just say Frankenstein."

"...you feed the creature while I read these. I'll be in your room so don't disturb me."

Igor sighs as Victor walks downstairs. Frankenstein pats Igor's back trying to reassure him.

Igor gives a small smile. "Thanks buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the pacing of this story going well? I want the story to progress every chapter but not dumping 100 things at a time.


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor reads the letters.

Igor puts his face on his hands, worried about Victor and that damn letter. Frankenstein walks by him, standing on his knees to get closer to his height level. "Are you ok Igor?" He asks with concern.

Igor sighs. "If I'm lying to myself then yes, I'm ok. But I can't lie, especially not to you so no I'm not ok. Doing terrible actually."

"I'm assuming because of that letter from..Elizabeth? What's wrong with her, who is she?"

"She's your father's ex fiance, she broke off their engagement when Victor paid more attention to giving you life than giving the attention she needed."

"Oh...so it was my fault they broke up."

Igor quickly looks at Frankenstein shaking his head. "Oh no no it wasn't your fault. It was your father's fault for not writing to her or filling her in on what was happening. She was completely in the dark and was tired of waiting for him. So she thought it was best to break off the engagement. Oh and she's not bad in any way, she's a kind caring woman. I support her decision 100%. It's just hard loving someone who doesn't seem to see you as a top priority."

Frankenstein nods. "Ah, well that's good for her." It was silent for a moment till Frankenstein spoke again.

"Is that how you feel about my father?"

Igor doesn't look up, fiddling with his fingers. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you love him so much but it feels like you're not important to him at all?"

Igor laughs to himself. "Funny you noticed only being alive for a few hours. But your father can't after 3 years. Not surprised, your dad is smart but can be a bit oblivious at times."

Frankenstein tilts his head. "Why my dad? Why do you love him?"

Igor sat there not really knowing the answer, it was pretty complicated but he wanted to give him some type of answer.

"Don't really know, because of a lot of things. One he didn't turn me away when I asked for shelter, he didn't say anything about the hump in my shoulder, he gave me what used to be his room for myself, and on top of that, gave me a home and a job.

He can be a bit of an arse most of the time, well actually he is an arse most of the time. But that is how he treats everyone, including me. He didn't talk down to me or acted like I was this freak of nature. He simply treated me like he would anyone else."

Igor sighs smiling. "And your father is annoyingly beautiful. His warm brown skin, his dark blue-grey eyes, his smile if you ever get lucky to see it. I don't know though, it's not just those things. What I feel for your father runs embarrassingly deep that even I don't know why I love him so. That's why I'm worried about this letter.

I know Elizabeth a bit well, she's not taking him back. And when he finds that out he'll be so hurt and broken again. I can't have that, I can't see him feeling like it's something wrong with him and having him grow more emotionally distant...why can't he just...look at me and…" he was stuttering a bit.

"Love you like you love him?" Frankenstein helps out.

Igor's face turns a darker red nodding. He hated this feeling, but even if a miracle happened. And Victor did love him back. He knows why he'd probably hide it.

Frankenstein smiles. "Don't worry Igor, despite knowing my father for a short amount of time. I have a feeling he'll start opening up to you.

Igor smiles, wiping away a little tear. "We can only hope. Come on, let's finally eat breakfast."

Xxx

Victor gulps looking at all the letters on the bed. He wanted to open Elizabeth's first but something tells him to open it last. So he guessed he opened his friend's letters first. He picks up the letter, smiling at his friend's messy handwriting. Henry absolutely despised writing, but of course he'd do it for his best friend.

  
  


He ripped it open, fetching the paper out of the envelope. He wrote this a while ago. 

\--------

'Dear Victor, 

how are you my oldest friend? Hope this finds you well mate. Now all the formalities are out of the way. The hell you've been up to you sly dog? Haven't seen you since you packed up for school. Heard around the town you've got this big secret project. What? And you haven't told me? Oh, I swear sometimes I should've gone with you to keep your butt in check, not like you'd listen to me anyway huh mate? Haha, well it's been a long time. Guess I should get you up to date. So, I got married a month after you left. She's a beautiful bird and she makes my heart sing when I look at her. We had our first child together...then the 2nd..then the 3rd...and so forth. You need to get your but over here to be the Godfather to your God children ya hear? Oh and more excitingly recent. You remember me talking to you about opening that shop when we were teens? Well, guess who just got ownership of their own shop! Ah it's going to be amazing mate, you got to come over. And before you say you're busy, remember we took a bother oath that you'd come to my grand opening and I'd be there for you when you became big. So you got no choice but to come over! Well, that's it for now I heard some other people you know will be sending you letters.

P.s Victor, I know after you find out about the letter you'll receive will hurt you. But even when you find out please don't stay up there and not come ok? Please, I'll be there for you. 

Take care, Henry.

\-------

Victor smiled as he read the letter, he was finally going to open up that shop. Well, he supposed he could run down there. He did promise after all.

But something about that extra little message threw him off. What news was about to upset him? 

He looked at the other letters gulping. He picks up his brothers next. The handwriting being neat and small. It was cute.

He opens the letter to read.

\------

Dear Victor,

Hope this finds you well. I haven't seen you in a long time. Well erm while you were away I've been studying really hard. Trying to live up to your name in school. The middle school teacher Mrs. Crumpets said I had to really prove myself to follow your footsteps. Which I am, though I have to be honest. I don't exactly care for science or anything like that. I really like to paint but father doesn't want me to do something so useless. I don't know, maybe he's right. Um winter we'll be coming soon, maybe you could come over? Please? I miss you and desperately want to know you...but I hear you're busy. It's fine if I'm not a priority, just...you know come down if you'd like to see what I've been up to just come down. 

P.s. Victor, I had to quickly write this when I just heard. I'm so so sorry. I know how much you mean to each other once. Don't come if it hurts you too deep, just remember that I love you.

Hope to see you William.

\------

Victor knew he was a cold hearted bastard but after reading his brother's letter made him feel like shit. Just by reading the letter he could tell he was so unsure of himself and had no direction to go in. He sighs feeling the guilt, guess that's two reasons to go back home.

But then, there it was again. That added note. The hell was going on? What was this thing that was going to hurt him so badly? He looked at the last two letters.

Each from people that made him feel a range of emotions. He takes in a deep breath taking his father's.

He opens it bracing himself.

\-----

Dear son,

Hope you're doing well, haven't seen or heard of you in two years. The hells up with that? Look I know we had an argument when you left but I didn't expect you to actually ignore me. After all I've done for you? ...look i know I'm probably dead to you and all that but I really want to see you. Come on down and have a drink with your old man. We also need to have a long talk about..about everything. Please son.

P.s. shit son I just heard, I knew how much you loved that girl. Hey it's ok, forget her anyway. Just come down to see your friends and family.

See ya, dad.

\-----

Victor didn't feel anything reading his fathers letter. Just seemed empty to him, but he was surprised that his father offered to talk. He never had time to speak to him before, guess he could see the old man.

  
  


But his heart dropped when he read the extra note. He didn't specify who this girl was but he knew. He knew it was definitely Elizabeth. What happened? What's going on?

Is she hurt? Is she dying? All these fearful thoughts ran through his mind. He looks at the letter in worry. 

Gently picking it up smelling her sweet perfume again. He opens it so gentle and slow that the envelope itself didn't even rip in anyway. He takes out the letter.

\----

Dear Victor,

My sweet Victor, I hope this finds you well. I have received all your letters and read each one, they were lovely. Just wished you sent them to me when I sent mine to you.

I did want to write back but I've been terribly busy. After we broke off I felt dead and meaningless. Wondering if I'd ever love again.

Well lucky for me I did, Victor my darling...I'm getting married to someone this winter to another man.

\----

Victor's heart immediately snapped. He stopped breathing, feeling like he would pass out, but he kept reading.

\-----

I'm not telling you to be malicious I swear, just feel like you have the right to know. I want you to come to the wedding, again nothing Malicious, I don't know I guess I just feel like I need you there for some odd reason. You are more than obligated not to come. I completely understand but I just really need to see you again.

With great love, Elizabeth.

\-----

Victor lowers the letter, putting it together with all the other ones not feeling anything. He puts them in order from how he read them. He heads back upstairs with his head hanging low.

Igor looks at him, sadness across his face. "Hello sir, are you ok?"

Victor says nothing leaving without saying anything.

Igor and Frankenstein exchange worried looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy thing's are getting a bit interesting.


	5. We're going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comes back home after being gone all day, Igor trying to comfort him

It was dark by the time Victor came back home. He was shuffling in barely able to stand up.

Igor looks up seeing Victor drunk as a deadbeat man lying in the street. "Sir where the bloody hell have you been!? Do you know how worried we were? I had to reassure Frankenstein that you didn't go off somewhere and leave forever. You know you really need to face your issues instead of getting drunk."

Victor looked up at Igor, his eyes red and watery. Nose sniffling. Igor's face softened, walking towards the small man. "I knew I should've taken that letter…."

"I am such a fool…" Victor spoke emotionless. "Of course she wouldn't take me back..I'm such an idiot."

Igor gets close to Victor cautiously putting his arm around him bringing him closer. Victor allowed this being too drunk and too sad to let his pride push Igor away. Victor didn't hug him back but he laid his head on his chest sniffling away.

Igor rubs his back soothingly, humming a gentle song. Victor closes his eyes.

"She's getting married…" he said bluntly. "And she wants me to come for whatever reason."

Igor stood still for a bit, hating the hurt he hears in his voice. "Oh sir I'm really so-"

"I'm not done." Victor interrupts. "My father wants me to come visit to talk to me after all these years, my best friend is opening his own shop and wants me there for the grand opening, and my little brother William is having issues at home and needs my guidance…"

Igor takes in a deep breath, seeing that it's more than Elizabeth this time. "Wow..that's...christ sir that's a lot of things to take care of."

Victor hums in agreement. "Yep, and I'm going…"

Igor looks down at him. "Really? I mean I agree you should go visit but winter is coming soon. It'll be snowing like crazy when it's time to come back."

"I know, that's why I'm staying there till spring." Victor walks away from Igor, stumbling towards a chair.

"That's a long time sir, are you sure you want to stay that long?"

Igor sat near Victor making sure the poor man didn't fall over. Also talking advantage to figure out where Victor was emotionally since he's guard was slightly down.

"Course I'm sure, you think I'm getting all this dumped on me and I just won't go? I have so much to say to them, so much to find out and do.."

Igor nods. "Alright then, I'm coming with."

"Oh, Igor no you can't I have to do this on my own."

"No you don't, you always try to do things by yourself and shut people out. Let me help you for once sir. Besides...there's still you know the hole in the roof?"

"Oh..right. mmmm what about the creature?"

"Frankenstein, and we can bring him along. He can't stay alone during winter."

"And tell me how we're going to take an 8 foot beast with us?"

"He's not a beast, he's a person; and we can find a way to hide him. Doesn't your father have that huge caller he never uses? I can stay with him there."

"No, he'll have to be the only one there so it won't bring suspension. You'll probably stay in my room with me, think I have two beds."

Igor rubs the back of his neck, pleasantly surprised. "Oh really? Well that's fine with me. Alright so we're going, I guess we should be packing up?"

Victor nods. "We either leave at dawn or late at night so nobody in town will see the cre- um...jr."

Igor smiles. "Ah so You've finally accepted his name?"

Victor smiles. "Yep, Strausman jr."

Igor sighs at Victor's stubbornness. "Well, it's good for now. While we're gone I'll have some workers come patch the hole. It's around 6? If we hurry we might be able to leave at midnight.

Victor hums laying his head down.

Igor rolls his eyes. "Oh right, you're drunk. That's fine, you stay here while I go fetch our things."

Victor groans as the room around him spins. He feels someone poke him. He opens one of his eyes seeing Frankenstein.

"Do you ever just think to leave me be?" Victor growls. Frankenstein just gives a friendly smile, trying to adjust to Victor's odd hatred towards him.

"Sorry, I just want to spend more time with you. You don't seem to want to be around me."

"Hmmm I wonder why?" He nearly hissed.

Frankenstein sighs laying his head down to look at him. "Is there a reason you hate me?"

"Come on now, are you really doing this?"

Frankenstein looks at him still waiting. Victor sits up. "Look, how about you help Igor pack and maybe you can go from hate to a strong dislike."

Frankenstein looked down, surprisingly making Victor feel guilty. But he doesn't apologize or even say anything. He simply turns away from him as Frankenstein goes off doing what Victor suggested.

Victor closes his eyes, trying to let his drunken mind rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm just pumping these chapters out. But when I figure out how to progress the story I have to immediately write it down so I don't forget.


	6. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are now on the road, Victor and Frankenstein surprisingly have a heart to heart conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I sure did.

It was around 11:48 when they got everything they would need packing it on the wagon. They hid Frankenstein in the back covering him with blankets and some of the luggage. Igor had to wake the farrier and pay a little extra to rent out the horse. Luckily he was too tired to ask why they needed a horse so late in the night; and was overall one of the only people that didn't gossip or pester them in the town.

With the wagon packed, the horse ready to go, Frankenstein safe and well hid, and Victor feeling a dreaded hangover one the way. They were ready to go on their trip.

Igor exhales already seeing a bit of his breath in the now lowering temperature. The wagon starts moving forward, deciding to take the back way out of town just to be safe. 

Frankenstein pokes an eye out to look through the bundles and bundles of blankets. Seeing the town as they left it. He looks at the different houses, the stray animals that were either sleeping somewhere or just walking around. He watched it in awe, so many interesting things were out here. Why hasn't he been able to go outside yet? Sure he looked different, but so did Igor and his father. If they could walk around freely why can't he?

Frankenstein decided just to enjoy watching for now, try to get a chance to ask the two about it another time. He looked at the grass, flowers, and trees till he eventually fell asleep.

Victor on the other hand couldn't sleep. With the temperature dropping and this cursed hangover killing him he couldn't get comfortable. Igor kept glancing over to him as he whined to himself.

He sighs. "Sir just go to sleep."

"My head hurts." He says quietly, arms crossed. Victor wasn't one to throw a pity party or become whiny. But on the rare chances he gets under the weather, the man becomes somewhat a child.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten drunk, I don't know why you did that. You never drink."

"I can drink whenever I want, I'm a man."

"You don't have to give yourself kidney failure to prove your manhood."

"Pshh, what do you know?"

'Apparently nothing.' Igor thought.

They rode in the night, Victor not being able to exactly sleep, but getting at least in some kind of auto pilot mode mentally. Igor forced himself to stay wide awake as Frankenstein slept peacefully.

Xxxx

It was around noon now, stopping to stretch their limbs and let the horse drink some water. Frankenstein sat somewhere near the horse watching it drink. He petted it gently, the horse looked at Frankenstein sniffing him, also curious.

Victor was washing his face with a jerry can they brought along. Victor decided to wear pretty basic clothes despite it being cold. He didn't have a wide range of suits so he decided it would be best to save them for when they got to their destination.

He made sure to be careful not getting the water in his hair. Frankenstein noticed this.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" He patted his face with a piece of cloth.

"Keeping that clear stuff away from your hair."

"It's called water, and I'm keeping it out of my hair so it won't curl up."

Frankenstein tilts his head. "Curl up? Is that a bad thing."

"No, but your father thinks it is." Igor entered the conversation. "Even though I don't understand why it is."

Victor sighs. "Because if my hair is curly that'll be another way of showing I'm an outcast."

"You're not an outcast sir, you just think that because of what people tell you. You can even get it 100% straight, it's wavy at best."

"Oh well excuse me Mr straight hair. Sorry I couldn't be born with your 'good' hair." He put air quotes around good.

"I don't have good hair, it's just hair. What do you gotta be ashamed of?"

Victor pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm not ashamed, alright? I'm simply trying to fit in, it's the only thing I can change alright?"

"I like your hair. It's interesting." Frankenstein smiles.

Victor rolls his eyes. "Mm, of course you do. Look it's my appearance alright? I can do what I please."

Igor threw his hands up in defense. "Hey I'm not telling you how to look, you don't need me to. Because you're letting a 1000 of other strangers do that." Igor walked off to look at the map. Getting a bit irritated with Victor.  
(Tho that was normal.)

Victor huffs, sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest. Frankenstein cautiously scoots over to him slowly. Victor noticed, but at this point he begrudgingly accepted Frankenstein invading his space.

Frankenstein clears his throat awkwardly as there was nothing but silence. Victor got tired of him taking glances at him so he decided to start the conversation.

"What?"

Frankenstein jumps a little not expecting him to start first. "Oh um..nothing much...just a bit confused. Erm...why do you not like yourself?"

Victor perks up, confusion on his face. He looks up at Frankenstein. "What do you mean? I...tolerate myself."

"Not...what i said, and by what I'm seeing and hearing it doesn't seem like it."

"Tsk, what do you know? We've only had up to 3 conversations, 2 of me just scolding you."

Frankenstein nods. "Yea well, even though we don't talk I still observe you. Uh and don't get mad at mr. Igor for this but he told me some things.."

"Igor doesn't know anything either, he's not me."

"True, but he shares a bit of similar experiences with you. You both aren't the typical appearance in the location we're in. You both get shunned or talked down in your own way. Despite still being human, people will treat you differently for something you can't change."

Victor slowly blinks. "How...how do you know all of this?"

"Well what else would you expect from the son of Victor frankenstein himself. And well you know..I read some books you had lying around. Especially the one you wrote yourself."

Victor squints his eyes, more interested in that instead of telling him that he's not his son. "What book?" Frankenstein got up to get something from the wagon, coming back to hand Victor his personal journal. Victor groans but not really out of anger surprisingly.

"Oh..great. Now you know some of my personal thoughts. Sigh..least I didn't write anything too deep in here. Where did you even learn to read so quickly? Igor?"

Frankenstein shrugged. "Don't know, It's weird, kinda just clicked. A lot of things were clicking actually. Don't know, like my brain kinda just started where it left off."

"Ah, huh, I should have been at least checking up on you about that. Erm...do you have any memories of the past life you might've had before being brought from the dead?"

Frankenstein scratched his head. "Uh...not really...I do have these faint feelings. But nothing more, whoever I was before I became me is most likely gone for good now. All those memories, experiences and everything that makes a person are gone. So that person is gone, mind just...restarted."

Victor looked at Frankenstein for the first time without any negative feelings for once. Nothing positive either but he was surprised at how...mature and smart he was. Still had that layer of nativity, Victor thought he's most likely in the mind stage of an older teen. Made sense since the brain was from a 19-21 year old.

"But back to my original question." Frankenstein looked down at him. "Why don't you like the way you look? Pretty silly since you're pretty smart and somewhat decent. Don't seem like the type to care for others' opinions."

"Erm.. " Victor scratched the side of his head. "It's complicated."

"How?" Frankenstein challenged.

Victor sighs. "You wouldn't get it."

"Father, despite me not having contact with another person besides you and Mr. Igor I can tell I'm not the regular smuck either. Might as well tell me something I should get prepared for myself. "

Damn he started to pick up some traits from Victor. Already developing his realist and maybe even a tad bit cynical point of view. Victor didn't know how to feel about that.

"You're right, you're not normal. Even though we all have something that differentiates us from the regular Joe you and Igor have one thing I don't. That's white skin, doesn't matter if I'm the smartest, kindest, or even the most regular bloke you can find with the rest of them. They will always choose someone like you over me because I'm seen lesser than by something they just decided wasn't worthy." 

Victor's voice cracked a bit embarrassingly. He clears his throat standing up.

"We should be heading off, only got a week till it snows."

Frankenstein had a solemn look on his face but didn't push the conversation. He was actually happy that his dad talked to him like a father should instead of being rude. They were nowhere near where Frankenstein wanted them to be but; he was more than happy to let things go slow.

They get back on the wagon, heading back to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the themes I have going on in this fic. I know it's nowhere near the original Frankenstein properties. 
> 
> But hopefully you enjoy the story with it's own personality I guess?


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Victor's home town, William is happy to see his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proof read this chapter, so there may be some mistakes 
> 
> It's been a while since I posted, I try to make long chapters but I just can't. Lol

Victor was quickly rubbing his hands together trying to get the feeling back into his hands. It was lightly snowing now and they were going at a slow pace due to ice. Thankfully they were close to their destination.

But Victor would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous the closer they got to his home. Everyone always asking how's he been, what's he been doing. He feels like he's being helped up in a corner unable to get out. Unfortunately having to lie so people don't have to worry. But end up worrying anyway.

It was all very exhausting, but he had to come. He has to see Elizabeth, maybe when she sees him she'll change her mind. A desperate wish it may be, it's worth a try to see it might come true.

Igor groans, the cold now becoming painful. "Thank god we're almost there. Why haven't we gotten coats yet?"

Victor sniffs his nose. "We've tried remember? But they happen to 'run out of stock', at least when we come by."

"Oh, right, why do we stay in that town again?"

"Because it's one of the only towns that doesn't outwardly despise us." Victor laughs despite the truth being completely depressing.

"Sir, do you sometimes wish we were able to be more involved with the town?"

"Eh, not really. To be honest with you I'm completely fine with being the outcast. It's the belittling I despise."

Igor looks over to him. "Don't you wish you had friends to visit? Gatherings to join, and well...not be alone?"

Victor looks at Igor up and down, face slightly scrunched. "God no, all those all that pointless bickering, barbaric fighting over small shit and the mind-numbing gossip. Those fools can have all that. Besides I'm not alone, I got you don't I?"

Igor smiles a bit. "Oh yea?"

"Oh gross don't tell me you're getting emotional over what I said."

Igor chuckles. "Sorry you just never say those types of things often."

Victor pretends to gag. "Igor please. I'd like to not get sick when coming back home."

"Does that mean you consider me a friend?" Igor playfully elbows Victor.

"Igor please!"

Xxx

They made it to the town, Igor stopping the horse by the side of Victor's home. Victor looks at his old house feeling a bit tense. He takes in a deep breath stepping out of the cart.

"Do you want me to help in any way? You seem a bit nervous."

Victor shakes his head. "No, no, well actually um can you..stand by me?"

"Stand by you sir?"

"Yea and knock the door for me please.."

Igor tilts his head a bit but does what he's told. They walk up the door together, Victor somewhat hiding behind him. Igor knocks on the door, they stand and wait.

The door opens, Victor turns around fearing of who's opening the door.

"Victor?" A small voice asks. Victor turns back around seeing his little brother look up at him with wide eyes. Victor's body becomes less tense. "William?"

William smiles running up to Victor hugging him. Victor nearly stumbles over from the small force. He looks down, patting William's head. "I see someone's excited to see me."

"Of course I am, I thought you wouldn't show! It's been years since I last saw you."

"I can tell, you've grown so much. How old are you?"

William smiles. "I'm 13 years old." 

"13!? The last I saw you, you were 9."

William pokes him. "Well you shouldn't have been gone all that time then."

"Ahh I suppose so. Oh um William this is my assistant Igor, he'll be staying with us. Be kind to him will ya?"

William smiles at Igor holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Igor I'm William."

Igor smiles, shaking his hand. "Well aren't you polite."

"Of course, mother use to say treat those how you want to be treated."

"Use to?"

"Erm,she passed away due to illness when William was 5."

"Oh I'm sorry…"

William shrugs. "It's fine, I'm over it now. I'll help you with your bags."

Igor and Victor frantically run over in front of William. "U-um, no need brother. Me and Igor will get that. How about you help set up our room hm?"

William looked at the two then slowly backed away. "Al..right then. Oh by the way, father won't be here till really late so don't worry about that."

Victor looked at his little brother with concern. "He left you alone?"

William nods. "He always does, your room will be ready when you get there." William runs inside.

Victor's mouth was slightly open, he looked over at Igor. "Did you hear that? All the time?"

"Yea that seems pretty irresponsible."

"It's more than irresponsible, how could he just leave him here? After I left...I, oooo."

"Calm down sir, we don't want you having your fits again."

Victor snaps his head at him. "I don't have those anymore, and I'll get mad as I please."

"Well before you do that can we figure out what to do with Frankenstein?"

"Yea, yea…" he looks around seeing nobody around. "You can enter through the cellar from the back." Victor flicks Frankenstein's head.

"Ow!"

"Hurry up and move it, don't be making loud sounds when walking."

Frankenstein quickly gets out of the wagon going to the back through the door to the cellar. Victor and Igor grab the bags heading Inside.

They walk upstairs heading to their room. William peaks his head from the doorway seeing them walk by.

"The room may be a little dusty, dad hasn't let anyone in here since you left."

"Is that so.." Victor looked around, he wasn't lying. His room was exactly how he left it, a layer of dust covered many things. Was it that serious that he left? He shrugs it off placing their things down.

"I'll be right back for just a moment. Igor will entertain you while I'm gone."

"Wa? You're leaving...already?" There was hurt in Williams' voice, it hurts Victor in some odd way. 

"Nooo no I'm just going to look in the cellar for some...wine. Yes wine, be but a few."

"Mmmm ok, but hurry back."

Victor was already out the door. "Will dooo."

He walks down the cellar trying to turn on the light. "The bloody hell has the light gone."

Frankenstein turns it on for him making Victor nearly jump out of his skin. "Warn me next time will you?"

"Sorry father."

"Stop calling me that, ok..so lucky for us nobody comes down here. So you don't have to worry about anyone barging it. It'll either be me or Igor. But if for some reason someone does come here, hide.

Frankenstein smiles. "Ok father."

Victor sighs heading upstairs.

"U-um...not to be a bother but can I at least have a pillow and blanket?"

Victor sighs out his nose. "Hold on…" he runs upstairs getting a pillow and two blankets coming back.

"Thank you."

"No problem, good night."

Frankenstein gulps. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, It's late."

"Yea but..leave me alone..in the dark?"

Victor turns to him. "Are you scared of the dark?"

Frankenstein rubs his arm not making eye contact.

"Tsk, my god, hold on." He leaves coming back with a lit candle. "Lay here."

Frankenstein lays on the floor covered in the blankets. Victor sets the candle somewhere to the side.

"Is that better?" Victor said, annoyed

"C-could you stay here till I fall asleep?"

Victor pulls his hair back. "You know what? Fine, fine, I'll stay here with you." He sits down by Frankenstein. "How about I pet your head and sing you a lullaby while I'm at it?"

Frankenstein shrugs. "I mean..if you insist."

Victor's eye twitches.

Frankenstein points at it. "Noticed you do that a lot when with me. Is there something bugging you."

"No, no jr just staying here waiting for you to just sleep." 

Some time went by, Victor now leaning his head on his hand. Frankenstein was looking at the ceiling, eyes half closed.

"Father?"

"....hm?"

"Why did you create me?"

"To prove to myself I can create life, making me just as good as god."

"There's no other reason?" 

"Don't see what other reason there would be."

"So in a way..I'm pretty much worthless to you now huh?"

Victor opens his eyes a bit. "Well in a goal sense..yea but."

"Do you wish I um..left or didn't exist anymore since you reached your goal?"

Victor sits up looking at Frankenstein. His face neutral, like he would accept any answer he gave him. "Well..you know it's getting really late. Just close your eyes please."

Frankenstein did what he was told. Victor slowly patted his head awkwardly, even almost taking his hand back many times.

The while awkward but somewhat positive affection. Seemed to help Frankenstein fall asleep, even when he was asleep. Victor kept his hand on his forehead, gently stroking his hair.

Was he being that hard on him? He doesn't have to treat him like his son but he could at least treat his experiment well.

Victor growls, a bit upset at Frankenstein. He doesn't know why though. He gets up deciding not to blow out the candle, heading back upstairs.


End file.
